Be Patient Sasuke!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Sasuke is dragged off to the beach and waits impatiently for a undesirable gift. Soon, Sasuke finds out that patience is pure gold and undesirable gifts may actually be desirable. /SasuNaru/


Be Patient Sasuke!

By Shounen-Ai

**READ THIS NOW:**

Shounen-Ai's Note: I am absolutely bored out of my mind. Their haven't been any updates on any of my favorites stories. There are rarely any good NaruSasu (or SasuNaru) stories out there these pass months. Yes, MONTHS. I swear I was actually a click of the mouse away from actually going to read a fricking SasuSaku story! That is how seriously bored I am. I mean, I am a straight girl who thinks boyxgirl couples are weird! And then I'm about to read one!? This is a big problem people! I beg you all to please write to your hearts content once Winter Vacation hits! If not, Shounen-Ai might stop writing for yaoi soon. ;_; She needs inspiration and delicious stories to snack on during her free time.

Enjoy. T_T

* * *

The beach.

Such an annoying place to be.

Girls running around in skimpy bikinis.

Children screaming and laughing.

Old women giggling and gossiping.

Old men yelling and cursing.

The sound of a ice cream truck.

I absolutely hate this place.

"Hey, Uchiha. Stop glaring at the poor sand. It did nothing to you!" Sasuke turned towards the grinning Kiba and scoffed. "Shut it Inuzuka, I don't feel like being annoyed by you today." Kiba rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude. "You need to take that stick out your butt and have some fun!" Kiba's arm went around Sasuke's shoulder. "And besides. I promise you something good would happen if you came here." Sasuke once again scoffed. Kiba was never wrong about these things. He always gave him the best of the best even at the worst places on earth.

"Now. Just wait about ten minutes! Your present will be arriving shortly!" The Uchiha looked away from his friend and scanned the nearby parking lot. Hoping that his limo hadn't abandoned him yet. Sadly, it was gone from site. He sighed and turned back to the large ocean many feet away from the two. "I want to go home." he muttered. Kiba sighed at his friend's lack of patience. "Come on dude! It hasn't even been one minute and you're complaining!" Sasuke shrugged, turning his back to the Inuzuka and headed to the beach shack. He wondered if he ate and went swimming soon after if he would get a cramp and drown in peace.

Before he could even enter the shack, he felt a vibration in his pocket and soon, music was released.

Spicy Marmalade

jidai wa marude

ui himeta kao de

madowaseru

nani furueteru

kairaku shugisha ga warau

sameta REERU no ue

kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mir-

Sasuke pulled out his ringing phone and smiled at the name shown in neon green letters. He quickly clicked the 'talk' button and placed the device to his ear.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Guess what! Guess what!!"

Sasuke chuckled at the excitement of his special one.

"What is it idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot!! Take it back you bastard!"

"No."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I WON'T TELL YOU THE GREAT NEWS THEN AND-"

A bored expression appeared on the Uchiha's face as the other continued his complaints. Sasuke sighed, leaning against the shack's wall and looked to a nearby clock. 'Hmmm...his rambling helped wasted two minutes of my time on this stupid landscape.' Sasuke's eyes reverted from the clock once he noticed that the other was coming to a end with his yelling.

"-AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!"

"Fine." He replied and pressed the 'end' button. A smirk appeared on his face as he stared at the clock of his phone. The seconds rapidly went by until finally it reached a certain number. Suddenly the phone began to vibrate and music was heard.

Spicy Marmalade

jidai wa marude

ui himeta-

"Yes?" He asked in a teasing voice. Sasuke received a few muttered words and grunts. Then finally, the other spoke.

"You didn't have to hang up like that bastard..."

"You're the one who said you didn't want to talk to me again."

"...You-you know I didn't mean it! You know how I am!!"

"Of course I do. Now what's this important news you have to tell me?"

"...wha?...OH! RIGHT! Wellll...I'M COMING BACK TO JAPAN TODAY!" Sasuke's heart did an immediately flip. "Really?...this better not be a joke Uzumaki! This isn't something to joke about!" Sasuke exclaimed, walking away from the shack once he noticed people began to stare in his direction. "I'm not joking bastard! I told you a last year I was gonna try and transfer to a nearby college in Japan, REMEMBER?"

Sasuke scanned his thoughts, trying to remember the certain conversation. "No. I don't remember. Are you sure you told me or were you about to say it but smelled food and hung up on me again?" The other fell silent, then cursed loudly. "Sorry bastard. That was ramen day!" Sasuke resisted the urge to bang his head into the cement of the boardwalk. "I gotta go bastard! My flight is here! See you in...uhh...thirteen hours!" Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning against the rain of the boardwalk. "Alright. See you later..I love you idiot."

"I love you too bastard!" The phone went silent, then the dial tone echoed into the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear and into his pocket. His heart continued its wild beats. It had been ages since he had seen the other in person. Each holiday would find them both on the phone for hours, just chatting about random things that popped into their minds. Each birthday they would received tapes or DVDs were the other would be video taped to show how much they changed in body and mind.

Now, for once, they would actually be together during those times. Even the bad times. Like...now for instant.

"Sasuke-kun!?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he opened one eye to meet pink, green, and white. Pink...hair. Green...eyes. White...teeth. 'Sakura...ugh...'.

"Sakura-san...hello." he muttered. Sakura's smile increased, feeling proud that she was able to get a greeting from the cold Uchiha. "So Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?! I never thought you liked beaches-"

"I don't. I was forced here by a friend." Sakura's heart flew as she noticed she was able to gain a conversation with her crush. "Oh really? Well. I came here with Ino and Hinata. It is a hot day, so a dip in the water wouldn't hurt!" Sasuke nodded, not really paying attention to the girl. His eyes turned to the clock which showed he was late for his so-called gift.

"-on you.."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, looking at the girl. "What?" he clearly was confused since he did plainly ignore the girl. Sakura shifted nervously. "I-I said that you look a little red and I could put some sun tan lotion on you." Sasuke could feel the urge to faint come over him. He almost shivered just thinking about the girl touching his body in spots he never wanted to be touched by a fan girl. "No. I'm just hot." He replied. It was true and his shirt wasn't helping much. So, without thinking, off went his shirt and a second later, the sound of bodies hitting the floor followed. Sasuke looked around the boardwalk to see many (mostly females) had fainted. Including Sakura.

"Shit. I hope this doesn't end up in another sueing session from the families." He sighed and walked off.

"There you are! You're seven minutes late!" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged, crossing his arms. "Hey. Did you know that Naruto is coming back to Japan?" Kiba blinked and grinned. "Of course I do! Anyway! Anyway! Your gift is getting some ice cream." Sasuke rose an eyebrow, not really knowing anyone close that actually enjoy ice cream. '...It better not be Deidara. He pisses me off.' Sasuke leaned against the pole of the lifeguard chair and waited patiently.

After a few minutes, footsteps coming towards the two were heard. "There you are! Hmm. Seems you're still in love with orange flavored ice cream huh?"

"Yep!" A familiar voice shouted in pure joy. Sasuke's eyes snapped opened as he turned to the person who was suppose to be on a plane at the moment. "Na-Naruto!?" Naruto looked up from his ice cream and beamed. "Hey Sasuke! You know what? I forgot that ice cream in Japan is so much better than ice cream in America!" The blond happily licked at the frozen treat. Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at the innocent cone. "AH!" Naruto squeaked and watched as his frozen desert melted instantly from the deadly glare. "Bastard! You melted my ice cream! That cost a lot you know!! You owe me-Ah! Let go!!" Naruto shouted as he was pulled into the other's arms and lips claimed his. The blonde squirmed, and tried to yell, but was only greeted by a greedy tongue that found its way into his mouth.

Naruto moaned as he was reminded of the talent mouth after so long. Kiba twitched, watching the make out scene. "Guys! Hello! Public place!! Think about the children!!" His comment was deaf to the Uchiha's ears, but not the Uzumaki's. Naruto's hand went up to Sasuke's ear and tugged painfully hard. Sasuke pulled away and winced. "Ouch! Idiot! What was that for!?"

"You heard Kiba! This is a public place with CHILDREN!!"

"You weren't saying that when we did it in the playhouse at that park!"

"Don't remind me! Those poor children ran home crying.."

"Poor them?! I was the one sued for public indecency!"

"You're rich! Stop complaining bastard!"

"Just ignore them and we can continued."

"NO YOU PERVERT!" Kiba winched at the loud smacking noise.

"I'M TELLING ITACHI-NIISAN THAT YOU TRIED TO MOLEST ME IN PUBLIC AGAIN!!"

"YOU'RE TO OLD TO BE RUNNING TO MY BROTHER!"

"AM NOT! YOU'RE JUST SCARED ABOUT WHAT HE'S GONNA DO TO YOU!"

Kiba shook his head at his two friends as their argument grew more and more.

"Idiots."

Fin

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: I am so sad. This story sucks. No good stories are seriously not being made or updated. And SasuSaku might be beating SasuNaru in the polls!! DX

Just review and leave.

Shounen-Ai is pissed.


End file.
